


After Years

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BE三十题之多年后的互相帮助</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Years

        第十一次还是第十二次了，一家高级会所的经理已经站在他们宏伟的建筑大楼的门口来迎接一位重要的客人了。  
        这位客人像以往的每一次一样会从一个四个小时车程的地方独自开车过来。  
        门童给开了车门后经理已经上前来与这位Mr.Parker寒暄。  
        对待顾客特别是老顾客一定要热情周到，让他们感受到自己在这里的每一次大笔的消费都物有所值，这是会所最基本的准则。  
        Mr.Parker的十几次消费虽然算不上特别多，但是三个月一次三年来从未间断，明眼人都看得出他未来也不打算停止这种规律，相当可观的一笔钱。  
        “Mr.Parker，还是老样子？”  
        他的客人点点头，随着他进入了大厅。  
        三个月一次，每次都是选一个瘦弱苍白的卷发男孩，然后送去新加坡找一个叫Saverin的男人，制造各种各样偶然的机会相遇然后上床。  
        而他自己则是带走一个大眼睛穿西装的男孩。  
        经理不得不承认虽然Mr.Parker给出的报酬相当可观，但是这份工作也越来越难做了，三个月一次要让对方不起疑心的留一个特征相似的男孩过夜，越来越无法编凑出更多的偶遇事件了。  
        有时候经理会想象如果新加坡的那个男人和这些男孩中的某一个发生了一段认真的感情，把他留在身边超过三个月的话，Mr.Parker在第四个月还会不会继续让他们安排下一个男孩过去。  
        可是这种情况从来没发生过，那位Mr. Saverin别说三个月了，三天都没有过。每一个都只有一晚上的机会，一晚上过后他必定会哄骗着给男孩们安排一个好去处，再用一个合适的理由离开。  
        而Mr.Parker的要求是，留多久全看那位Saverin的意思，不要纠缠。  
        经理曾经悄悄的吩咐过一个男孩，让他在床事过后再找一次Mr. Saverin。男孩很听话，在Mr. Saverin离开之后的第二天拨通了他的电话。  
        电话里Mr. Saverin显的很惊讶，似乎根本没有想到这种情况会发生。  
        男孩低低的问了Mr. Saverin还可不可以再联系。  
        而Mr. Saverin轻笑着反问，这还不够么。  
        从那之后经理再没有做过什么出格的事情，但是他听那些男孩们说这位Mr. Saverin和Mr. Parker自己带走的那些男孩一样，穿着西装，还有一双特别好看的大眼睛。  
        经理猜想，也许Mr.Parker是在默默成全Mr. Saverin和某个卷发的男人吧。

        第十二次了，一栋高级写字楼里的穿着职业套装的高级白领在她桌子上放着的日历上打了一个勾。  
        她的老板Mr. Saverin刚刚一脸疲态的走进办公室，员工纷纷和老板打了招呼之后，助理已经起身尾随他的老板进入老板的办公室。  
        “又一次吗？”  
        Mr. Saverin点了点头。  
        助理叹了口气，她不知道世界上怎么还会有如此混蛋的人会这么对待Mr. Saverin这样的好人。  
        她这一次实在是忍不住了，于是对老板开口了。  
        “Mr. Parker要怎么样您不必理会他，您怎么就任凭着他这么对待您呢？”  
        助理有很多话要说出口，有很多想要提的建议。  
        但是Mr. Saverin做了个手势示意她不必再说下去。  
        助理愤愤不平的走了出去。  
        这三年她的老板是怎么样的她都看在眼里，每三个月都会有一个酷像FacebookCEO的男孩跟老板再各种各样的场合遇见，再用各种各样的手段爬上老板的床。  
        而她的老板每一次过后都像整个人被抽空了一样。他会试图像往常一样正常的工作、正常的与人交谈，可是Mr. Saverin布满血丝的双眼总会出卖他。他会盯着窗外发呆，他会翻找Facebook时期的旧物，他还会一个人去吃寿司，并且在那里一待就是到深夜。  
        老板说这是Sean Parker送过来的，是要让他每一天都铭记他在Facebook的下场。  
        可是助理不明白为什么Mr. Saverin每次还要假装不明白的去和那些男孩上床，他从不拒绝他们，任由他们每次用各种各样可笑的虚伪的搭讪理由。  
        好在那些男孩从来不过分纠缠Mr. Saverin。每个人一晚上，然后老板把他们打发掉就可以了。  
        只有一个男孩，在Mr. Saverin的打发过后又打了过来。  
        老板轻笑着对那个男孩说这就够了。  
        然后挂掉电话后看着她说了这样的话，Sean还是像以前一样喜欢恶趣味呢，他喜欢就好，他喜欢我就由着他。  
        助理知道这种事情还会继续下去第十三次，第十四次，但是她不知道哪一天会结束。

 

 END

**Author's Note:**

> SY挂掉就来这边试试:)


End file.
